To Help You Sleep
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After fighting off the Galra Warship trying to obtain their lions, Lance finds himself unable to fall asleep despite being drop dead tired. Pidge comes in after a shower and they ask each other why they weren't sleeping yet. After talking for a bit and snuggling a little on the couch, Pidge offers her headphones to him to help him sleep. A fluff story for Lance x Pidge.


To Help You Sleep

After their huge fight against the Galra warship trying to hunt down their lions, Lance was ready to collapse and never wake up. His muscles ached everywhere and he couldn't tell what time it was because of their constant hopping from one planet to the next.

"Hey, are you OK?" Pidge asked from behind as she entered the Castleship's "living room". She just took a shower and her hair was still wet against her skin, but otherwise she looked fine in her usual clothes. No visible scars or bruises on her skin and no aching muscles from her expression. Which made Lance relieved to say the least.

Lance gave a very small shrug, "I've been better. My muscles are killing me and I feel like I just did the training exercises back home a million times without a break."

"I get that, my muscles are screaming too." Pidge said as she sat herself very gently on the couch next to him. "I haven't been this tired since the physical entrance exams at the Garrison."

Lance chuckled, "Nah, I think what we just went through blows the entrance exams outta the water."

"Why aren't you sleeping yet? Everyone else is asleep." Pidge asked Lance as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Lance looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Pidge must've been exhausted if she was leaning her head up against his shoulder so comfortably like this.

"I should ask you the same thing. Why aren't you sleeping yet? I thought you would've hit the hay a long time ago." Lance stated as he rolled his neck around.

Pidge snuggled her head into his shoulder, "I can't sleep. Not after everything that has happened today."

"Nightmares?"

"Sorta..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Lance leaned his head down on top of hers and sighed, "Alright. But you can always talk to me if you need to. You know where to find me on this ship."

"Thanks." Pidge replied with a smile. "You're kinda heavy though, so do you think you can lift up your head?"

Lance lifted his head up with a blush. He had gotten so comfortable in that position that he didn't realize they were snuggling on the couch like a pair of lovers.

"Sorry, I guess you're just really comfortable. Kinda like a pillow." Lance chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and looking away from her out of embarrassment. "Well. If you don't mind, I'm gonna try going to sleep without thinking about everything that happened today."

Pidge stopped him from getting up by grabbing his hand, Lance turned his head around and looked at her to see she was holding up her headphones to him.

"I don't think I'm going to bed anytime soon, so you can borrow these until you don't need them anymore." The Green Paladin stated in a small voice, looking away with a slight blush across her cheeks.

Lance felt his heart race a little in his chest, now Pidge was just messing with his emotions. Why was she blushing? Why was she looking away while holding up her headphones? Why was she talking so softly and why was she holding his hand?

So many questions raced through his mind, but before he could ask any of them he stopped himself. Those were questions for another day. So he grabbed the headphones from her hand and gave her a smile. "Thanks Pidge."

"No problem." Pidge smiled as she let go of Lance's hand. Allowing him to get up and stretch. "Most of the music on those are slow songs just so you know. They'll help you fall asleep."

Lance smiled, "That's exactly what I needed."

So they said their goodnights and Lance walked to his room as the sound of piano music and nature sounds filled his ears. Relaxing his body and helping him unwind from the long odyssey they went through. All the while thinking about the blushing face of his teammate and his own racing heart.


End file.
